Summer Vacation
by lovecube
Summary: Hogwarts are having a vacation for a week and both Hermione and Draco go to the same beach. Then there's when Hermione met a guy named Alex Summer. When in the mean time, Draco is jealous and enrage by Alex's presence.
1. Chapter 1

**The chapters in this story will be short, cause this is afterall going to be a short story.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Please review.. supporting and nice, don't be evil.**

**If OOC, please don't blame the writer, cause this is fanfiction.**

**Don't like the story line, you can back off now, and don't even bother to read. You have been warned.**

**Rated T**

**Characters belongs to J.K Rowling**

**If Grammar and vocab's not good enough, I'm terribly sorry, cause I'm not a first English speaker, I hope everyone would understand. Cheers.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was finally Hogwarts first term holiday. A week away from school is what every of the students needed.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking together, out of Hogwarts front gate, laughing and talking about the summer holiday with each other in excitement.

"Finally! Vacation!" Ron excited.

Harry nooded, "A week away from books, professors and…"

Out of my way losers!"

Draco Malfoy came from behind them, pushing the crowds around him, his face was definitely sulking. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into Hermione, who then fell on the floor together with him on top of her.

"SOD OFF MALFOY!" she tried to push his heavy weight up, but no luck done.

He groaned as he got up, "Watch where you're going mudblood!"

"Excuse me? You are the one who bumped into me!" Hermione groaned and said with disbelief tone in her voice.

"Yeah! That's because I'm trapped in schools everyday with a bunch of losers like you, Potty and his other sidekick, the weasel. And when vacation finally comes I want out of this place as soon as possible! And let me tell this mudblood Granger, his is going to be the best vacation ever, because I'll be far far away from the three of you!" he hissed and he walked away.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione up from where she sat on the ground, as she yelled, "Well you better be ferret boy!"

"I hate that Malfoy! I'm so glad we are going to be away from him, even only for a week." Ron sneered.

* * *

Draco looked back, making sure he wasn't followed, he hid behind a tree, peeping at Hermione.

"Oh, my love, Hermione…I apologize for being so fierce and uncivilized in front of you. How could I ever tell my love for you, when I'm still letting myself acting like a savage to you. I deserve to be punished for being so, and now the day had come, I will be a week a part from you and…"

"DRACO! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice called out and a hand touched Draco's shoulder from behind.

It was Blaise. Of course! How could he even forgetten that Blaise had been waiting for him at the front gate.

"NOTHING GIT! Stop scaring me like that!" Draco pushed Blaise's hand away from his shoulder.

"I'm not scaring you. I just called out for you. What were you doing here? Talking to yourself like that?"

Draco eyes widened, "Did you overheard anything?"

Blaise raised a brow, "No…And I was about to ask you. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing and that's none of your concern! Never ever you dare ask me this question again!"

* * *

Hermione, sitting at the back of the car seat, looking out of the window, excitements filled her mind. _What a beautiful sight of the country side_, She thought. She love spending her vacation away with her parents. She had been looking forward for this day, a week away to the beach.

"So love, What are you planning on doing at the beach?" Hermione's dad, who drove, asked.

"Definitely reading at the beach under the sun and built sandcastle."

"That's great darling. But don't just sit there alone and do nothing…Try and go get a hot nice guy at the beach." Her mom winked at her.

"Jean!" Her dad glared at her mom.

"Come on Will! Our baby girl is big enough to get a guy for herself. I don't want to see her alone, only reading and sandcastle-ing like she always did everytime we had a vacation at the beach. The beach is a place romance, passion and love."

"Err…Mom, I'm not sure about that. I'm not interested in anything on that field."

Hermione's dad nodded, "She's right honey. I'm really looking forward for this vacation! I'll go fishing before 6 am in the morning, trying not to meet any people we knew, get out of the civilization and enjoy the summer breeze!"

"You mean we wouldn't be having our romantic time alone?"

"Oh dear, dont get upset, we would, but _maybe_ after I had enough of fishing."

Hermione's mom groaned disappointingly of her own husband. His 'maybe' definitely signified they wouldn't be spending time together at all for a whole week.

* * *

"This is going to be great Narcissa. A whole entire week at the beach…Don't you agree?" Lucius wrapped his hands around his wife's shoulder.

Narcissa groaned, looking bored and tired, "Ohh…Lucius…Why does it always have to be the beach?"

Lucius raised one of his brow, "Cause the beach is the only place we could do fishing and parasailing all together! A get away from magic for a whole week.."

"But, I hated there so much! The sun, the heat, the sand and its going to be crowded with dirty muggles!"

Draco cursed under his breath. They parents had always had this arguments on every vacation to the beach. It was fine with him, the beach can be cool. Sun bathing, surfing, and all those muggle activities. None of his friends knew how much he or his father loved the muggle beach. He would be a laughing stock in the school, if they found out he went to the beach every vacation. Leave that aside and lets imagine how it would be like to enjoy the romantic beach with his beloved Hermione Granger. Good Merlin, life would be beautiful at once.

**.to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are sweetheart!" Hermione's dad wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulder, "The old duplex house by the beach…"

The house might be old, but it doesn't look like it is. It was a two story house, with balcony just above the entrance. The sight was beautiful and the beach wasn't as crowded as Hermione thought it would be.

"Yeah, this house is great dad. We'll be able to see the sunset and the sunrise everyday the whole week."

"You got that right love."

Hermione picked up her small luggage and walked towards the house entrance. She loved the smell of old houses, especially the one filled with ancient furnitures.

After just a few moments inside the house, Hermione saw her dad rushing out, holding his fishing gear. "So long civilizations, peace and solitude here I come!"

"You are living me all alone? How could you!" her mom yelled.

Hermione shook her head, as she walked up the stairs, going straight to her room and changed into her bikini suit.

She felt very uncomfortable in only those two pieces of clothing. Common facts, Hermione Jean Granger had never in her life, wore a pair of bikini, until then. She only wore them because her mom forced her to. And the reason was so she could attract some guys at the beach. She didn't even get to choose the colour or the pattern for _the thing_, her mom simply bought one for her without her acknowledges. Good lord, why does it have to be the plain dark green, the colour of Slytherins and she hates it. But what could she do? She couldn't disappoint her mom over some low case. '_No choice, but to bear with this for a whole weekend, just to please mom.' _She thought.

Hermione went out of the house to the beach, as she put on her sunglasses. She dipped her feet in the ocean water and a shiver ran through her spines by the coldness of the water. Then she heard a car honking near somewhere around her house. She turned her head to the direction. The car came from the other house next to Hermione's, which looked apparently the same from the outside. The car that honked moments ago was black, grand and long.

* * *

"Here we are!" Lucius called out, waking up his wife who fell asleep next to him.

Narcissa yawned and groaned at the sight of the house, "W-where are we?"

"Of course the beach my love…Now lets get out of the car."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the sight of the old house, "What a dump." He sneered.

"This is going to be the best week in my entire life!" Lucius exclaimed as he rushed into the house, putting down the luggage and quickly putting on his fishing vest, and as soon as he took out his fishing gear, he ran out of the house and yelled, "Catch up with you guys later!"

"WHAT?" Narcissa shouted, as she saw her husband rushing away without even turning his head.

"Come on mother, leave him be. I'm going for a sun bathing, what are you going to do?"

"I hate this place! I'm cant believe I'm going to rot here for an entire week!" Draco sighed, as he heard her mother groaned and go on and on with the same line, same thing every holiday at the beach. She kept ranting as she walked into the house leaving Draco behind to carry all the luggage.

'_Perfect!, a week without Hermione and now I miss her.'_ He frowned as he thought to himself.

"Malfoy?" a familiar melody, rang in his ears.

He knew that voice, that angelic voice. He turned his head around slowly, to see who was calling out for him.

It was Hermione Granger who stood before him. Looking breathtakingly beautiful in her green bikini. Green? oh how he love the colour. _Hey, since when did she started wearing a bikini?_ He thought as he blinked his eyes and shook his head, couldn't believe what he's seeing. _Is this a dream?_

"GRANGER? What are you doing here?"

"Merlin, I was about to ask you that, Malfoy! What are '_you'_ doing here? This is a muggle world for God sake."

"I'm here for a bloody vacation, muddy blood! And I want you to stay out of my way, because even though we met here in the muggle world by coincidence, doesn't mean I love muggles and especially not you! We might be neighbor, for the rest of this bloody week, and it doesn't mean that we are friends! So back off, beaver!" Draco walked in his house.

"FINE WITH ME FERRET! I suggest one more thing, don't ever appear in front of me for this entire week!"

SLAM! Draco slammed the door hard, he grumpily stomping his feet as he went up the stairs and straight to his room, slamming his the door ones more, he thrown himself into the bed.

"What is the matter with me? Why do I always have to be such a jerk to Hermione!" he pulled his blonde locks in frustration. "Merlin! Here I am alone at the beach with the girl of my dreams and being a smarty pants I am, I harassed her with insults and pushed her away!" he buried his face into his pillow.

"Now that's it! I should stop acting like some menstrual freak and I am going down there, right now to apologize and be nice to her. This is going to be the best week in my life and no one is going to stop me!" Draco made up his mind, stepping out of his bed and made his way down and out to Hermione.

* * *

"What a jerk…I still couldn't believe he actually came here. So much for being a muggle hater, what a puzzling little git." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Hey…" a deep male voice seemed to be calling out for her.

She turned her head around to see who it was. A handsome bronze haired man was walking towards her. He looked obviously hot, since he didn't wear any tops, showing off his wonderful abs. He wore a red, Hawaiian patterned shorts, which was definitely Hermione's favorite color. Hermione's eyes went back to his gorgeous face. He was smiling and waiting for her reply.

"You mean…me?" Hermione asked, making sure if it was her, he referred to.

"Of course beautiful." He winked at her.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks…"

This is way unbelievable. '_This guy had the sweetest smile I had ever seen and look at him, he's that kind of a guy who most girls dying to be with._' This is just impossibly right.

"I've never seen you around, are you here for a holiday or you'll be staying permanently?" he asked.

"Holiday for a week…" Hermione nodded.

"Right. Anyways, sorry I havent introduced myself. My name's Alex Summer and you can call me Alex. What's yours?" He smiled, letting out his right hand.

Hermione could feel her face reddened. She slowly shook hands with Alex and said, "Her-Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"What a beautiful name…It fits you."

"T-thanks…"

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Alright Draco…everything is going to work out and all you need to do is stick to the plan. Apologize and be nice, even if it kills you!" Draco said to himself, as he walked out of his house.

He stopped dead on his track as soon as he saw a guy getting all cozy with Hermione and he couldn't help but to overhear their conversation.

"What are you doing right now? Am I interrupting you or…" Alex asked Hermione.

"Oh…No… Absolutely not! I have nothing to do apparently…" Hermione stuttered.

Alex grinned in satisfaction, "That's great, do you want me to show you around the beach? We can explore around."

"Sure, if you don't mind." Hermione giggled in embarrassment as both walked away.

Draco's jaw fell open, couldn't believe what he just saw. "WHAT? I was only gone for a few lousy minutes and some bloody bastard steeping into my territory! Well hell, I'm going to let that happen… Hermione is mine for the rest of the week and there's no way I would let some cheap muggle boy going my way. Malfoys always get what Malfoys wants!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco chuckled evilly about his plan, _'This is going to be a blast!'_

He had been following Hermione and Alex secretly, and thinking of ways to destruct them. The pair was talking animatedly with each other and Hermione seemed to be enjoying her moment with Alex as they made their way down to the rocky bay.

Nails were covered beneath the sands. Draco made sure it was on Alex's pathway and not Hermione's. What a stupid git that Alex is. Good thing he doesn't wear anything to cover his feet. Gladly Hermione wore a pair of flip flops.

Unaware of Draco's vicious plan, Alex kept walking until his feet got sting with a nail and this sure made his right feet bleed and he groaned loudly with pain.

"Are you alright Alex? Oh my God!" Hermione sounded worried and this made Draco sneered behind the rocks.

"I'm fine 'Mione.. I'd often stepped on these kinds of sharp objects, so this is nothing. Don't worry…"

_'Filthy muggle you!__ Being all friendly to Hermione by calling her by her friendly nickname?' _Draco groaned.

"No, you are not okay…You bleed. If you don't mind, I have to tear some of your short's fabrics to wipe away those bloods, or you might get infected." Hermione bend down as she saw Alex nodded. She began tearing the edge of Alex's beach shorts and wiped the flowing bloods away.

"I'm fine Hermione. I tell you I'm used to this." He grinned as he touched Hermione's hands and this made her blushed crimson.

"A-alright then… Can you walk? Lets go back and put some medicine."

"That'll do." He smiled. "Can you at least help me walk?"

"I'm planning to…You cant possibly walk on one feet by your own. Next time make sure you put on a pair of sandals out."

Draco was furious at the sight of Hermione helping Alex walked on one foot and he noticed how she blushed so hard. _Damn it!_ Time for Plan B.

* * *

After putting on medicine and wrapping Alex's foot with bandages, both Hermione and Alex went to the beach restaurant for lunch. Before they get to the café, Hermione suggest Alex, he should at least bought a walking stick to help him walking and he agreed.

Alex ordered a steamed lobster at the restaurant, while Hermione ordered shrimps salad.

Draco, a devil he is, he secretly changed Alex's steamed lobster into a living lobster. The waiter didn't notice and put the covered lobster dish in front of Alex, until he opened and the lobster jumped on Alex's head and bit his nose.

Draco was laughing at his success. This was the best prank he had ever pulled of. All the pranks he'd pulled on Potter, turned to nothing against this one he pulled on Alex.

* * *

The afternoon went by so fast.

Hermione and Alex both sat on the beach, watching the sunset. Until Alex looked at her in eyes and said, "To tell you the truth Hermione… I really like spending time with you. After all that crazy things that had been happening to me, I really glad I met you."

Hermione's face reddened as she looked down, "Me too…" she smiled, "You are such a nice person Alex."

Alex hold Hermione's hands and she gasped as her blush getting darker, "One more thing Hermione, I really like you a lot. I felt very comfortable around you. You are such a smart beautiful girl, and every man would be happy just to be with you."

He lowered his head down to Hermione's and was about to touch his lips to Hermione's, until…

From the far Draco was throwing small rocks at Alex from the far and this made Hermione pulled Alex away and hid behind a coconut tree. A familiar loud chuckled was heard.

"This is the best one out of all that trick I pulled on them! That lobster came second…" Draco chuckled harder and harder and didn't aware Hermione had been standing behind him as he speak.

"MALFOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Draco widened his eyes, "No-nothing.. Just playing with.. err.."

"I heard everything you just said Malfoy! For the love of Merlin! I know you hated me so much and love being mean to me But could you please not drag Alex into this? You said yourself, you want me to stay out of your way and now 'you' are staying in 'my way'! What do you want? Well you know what? From now on, just pretend we don't know each other and please back off!" Hermione dragged Alex away from Draco.

"Who's that?" Alex asked, looking back at Draco.

"Just a bullier from my school, don't mind him."

* * *

Draco looked down on his feet, looking disappointed as he took a walk around the coast.

"I'm such an idiot! The greatest fool around the whole wizarding world, that is. Now, once again I let my Hermione walked away from me, just because I pulled those childish tricks on that unpleasant muggle boy. How could I ever say I'm sorry or even manage to tell her how I feel?"

A loud chuckles was heard somewhere in the bushes.

Draco sneakily hid and peeped to where the chuckled came from.

"Oh man! She's an idiot! She fell all over heels for me." a familiar male voice said.

"Are you sure she's a virgin?" another man asked.

Draco's silver orbs flickered in amusement. It was Alex.

"Yup!"

"And why are you so sure?"

"Obviously man, that girl get all shy in her bikini. She kept fidgeting uncomfortably in it. Guess what, I even found out she's a bookworm and the most talented student in her school. She said so herself and that proves!" Alex said proudly, while Draco frowned in anger, "She might be smart at school, but a fool she is to fall for me. I tell her I'm somewhat in love with her and she trusted me." he chuckled.

"Man! She's hot and you are going to score her virginity, I envy you Alex! You always get all the chicks you want!"

Anger overwhelmed Draco, "There's no way I'll let you touch my love!" Draco walked away from his hideout and the first thing on his mind was, _Tell Hermione._

**.to be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night had came as Draco was looking all over for Hermione, until he saw the lights in her bedroom shone and he could see Hermione's figure. He threw rocks on the window, trying to get her attention.

"Granger! Granger! This is important!" Draco yelled quietly.

Hermione opened her window and noticed Draco, she sneered in disgust, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to apologize Granger! You are right, I was being so mean to you and Alex for no reason at all."

"Excuse me? Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes!"

"Me? Hermione Granger? Potty and Weasel best friend?"

"Yes!"

"A mudblood you hated oh so much?"

Draco sneered, "Stop those nonsense will you? Anyways, I've just heard your oh so nice Mr Alex Summer talking with some other guy just a few moments ago. He might seem nice, mushy and all to you, but in fact, he's not!"

"He's not? What do you mean?"

"He's evil! He was getting all cozy and nice to you, so you would agree to sleep with him and he's planning on taking away your precious virginity!"

Hermione groaned, "Give it up Malfoy! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"But he really is that horrible virginity freak monster! He'd slept with many other girls and he won't stop any time soon! He's about and on to sabotaging your life!"

"Oh..and since when do you care Mr Malfoy?" Hermione sneered, as she closed her window and went back in without even listening to Draco's answer.

"Hey! Wait!" Draco tried to call out, but Hermione didn't turned back.

"Merlin! I have to get her to listen to me!" he determined.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes?" her mom replied.

Hermione walked towards the doorstep from where the reply came from. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Since when and why on earth does her mom started to wear a red bikini top with a long red salsa skirt and heels.

"Good lord mom! What are you wearing?"

"Oh honey! You won't believe it! One minute I was sulking in the house and the next minute, I'm having the greatest time of my life! I learned the salsa, the tango and now I'm going back to Fernando and Narcissa for dinner!"

"WHAT? Fernando? Narcissa? Dinner? What am I suppose to have for dinner?"

"You could go out and have dinner on your own. I'm sorry love, but I got to go." Her mom quickly rushed out of the house, leaving her girl behind.

"WHERE'S DAD?" she yelled, begging for an answer, but no reply was heard. There was something about the names her mom mentioned before, _'Narcissa? That name sounded familiar…hmm..'_

_

* * *

_

Draco walked into his old duplex house and noticed none of the lights was on.

"Mother? Father?" he called out, but there was no reply. "Where on earth are those two?" he muttered as he turned on the living room's lights and saw a note on the table.

'_Dear my beloved son, You wouldn't believe what had been happening all day today. Your mother had been learning salsa and tango with a Spanish tutor and a new friend. Now, I'm out for dinner with the two of them and will be back hours later. Love, your one and only mother.'_

"WHAT? How am I suppose to eat?"

* * *

Both Hermione and Draco had their dinner alone at their own house. Both ate the same thing, canned beans, their mom bought from the supermarket. The whole night Hermione had Alex in her mind and while Draco had Hermione.

* * *

The next day, both Alex and Hermione spent some more time together, again. They went shopping together at the small town near the beach and of course being followed by Draco, secretly. He had even tried to warn her everytime he had the chance, whenever Alex turned away from her, Draco would called out for her.

"Remember Granger! He's vicious! He's just using you!" he whispered

Hermione growled, "Will you cut it out? Just get out of here!" she whispered back at Draco, pushing him away.

* * *

Alex and Hermione were getting closer and closer every passing day, until it was the fourth day of their vacation. Draco still couldn't stop trying to convince Hermione about Alex's evil plan. Alex and Hermione shared their kiss under the sunset and this made Draco bit his fingers and his face red in anger and jealousy while still trying to remind himself that the time is too short and he have to make sure Hermione is safe no matter what.

Until one night, Hermione's house was empty. Her dad hasn't been home for days and so is her mom. They all said to be busy hanging out with their new friends. So, Alex insisted she should let him into her house, cause it's not safe leaving a girl alone in the house. Draco was filled with suspicion. He slowly crawled into Hermione's kitchen window and hid himself in the dark laundry room, keeping his ears and eyes wide open.

Hermione walked up the stairs, telling Alex she had to get her shower and changed. Then after Hermione was out of sight, Draco caught Alex sneaking up the stairs into Hermione's room and he followed in silence.

Draco swear he could hear Hermione's scream and a slap on the face was heard. "GET OUT!" she yelled, then another scream was heard again.

Draco quickly rushed into her room and he saw Hermione's torn clothes on the floor, with Alex on top of her, forcing a deep kiss, why Hermione struggled. Both looked up at Draco. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and as she sobbed, she called out, "Malfoy?" Draco kicked Alex hard in the stomach and punched him in the face for several times, letting him bleed. How dare this man hurt his precious angel!

"OUT!" Draco commanded Alex, who was coughing blood on the floor, with bruises on his face. "I SAY OUT!" Draco kicked him again as he got impatient. Alex ran out of the room and down out of the house.

"YOU STUPID GIT! I TOLD YOU SO AND YOU JUST WOULDN'T LISTEN!" Draco yelled.

Hermione was quiet and just sobbed and cried louder as moment pass. He then realized she was only in her undergarments and he quickly took off his white shirt and shove it to Hermione. She looked up at him in tears and confusion.

"Take this…" he insisted as he blushed, "You'll catch could if you don't."

She jumped from where she lay and hugged Draco. She cried harder and sobbed, "T-thank y-you…"

Draco's heart beat stopped for a moment, until it began to pound harder and harder against his chest. This is the happiest day in his entire life. Getting to be his angel's hero, punching and screwing a muggle and best of all, Hermione Granger's hug. Warmth and excitement was all he could feel. He wanted to stand like this, being hugged by the woman he loved forever.

**.to be continued.**


End file.
